The present invention relates to decorative lighting and in particular to a liquid motion lamp.
Liquid motion lamps, commonly called “lava lamps” have been known since the 1960s. Such lamp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,396 for “Display Devices.” The '396 patent describes a lamp having globules of a first liquid suspended in a second liquid, wherein the first liquid has a thermal expansion coefficient providing sufficient expansion, and therefore reduction in density, such that the first liquid is heavier than the second liquid at a lower temperature, and lighter than the second liquid at a higher temperature. The temperatures may be, for example, 45 degrees Centigrade and 50 degrees Centigrade. The first and second liquids are contained in a clear container having a heat source at the bottom, and as a result, the first liquid is heated, rises within the second liquid, cools, and drops back to the bottom of the container. At least one of the liquids is preferably colored, and provides an entertaining motion for an observer. Lamps such as described by the '396 patent are typically small and are sold as a sealed unit.
Unfortunately, known lamps often exhibit erratic behavior because of temperature fluctuations. The internal lamp temperature fluctuates with ambient temperature and the liquids fail to behave as intended. Further, high temperatures can cause the liquids to break down.
Recently, liquid motion lamps have gained popularity, and there is a desire to use such lamps in various commercial settings, for example hotel lobbies, clubs, lounges, etc. There is a desire that such lamps used in a commercial setting be substantially larger than known liquid motion lamps, but shipping such large lamps filled with liquid results in a high probability of damage and high shipping costs. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/856,457 filed Jun. 1, 2004 by the present applicant discloses a liquid motion lamp which may be shipped dry, and filled with a liquid at it's final destination. The dry shipment thus makes large liquid motion lamps much more practical. However, such large lamps are being used in luxurious settings where the appearance of the motion in the lamps is very important, and the large lamps may not behave consistently due to temperature fluctuations, particularly with tall lamp, for example, over five feet high. If the temperature is not carefully controlled, the desired visual affects may not be achieved. For example, too high of temperatures may cause the first liquid to remain near the top of the container, and cause clouding. Too low of temperatures will result in the first liquid failing to rise a desired amount. The '457 Application is herein incorporated by reference.